The Colbert Report/Episode/572
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * lots of excitement in The Eagle's Nest ** he doesn't blame them * Dr. Colbert is riveted about the news overseas ** Croatia claiming the record of the largest pair of blue jeans * How can Eastern Blockheads take the record from the USA * Dr. Colbert won't let them get away with this ** he orders His Mob to take their pants off and pass them forward * requiring one's audience to take off their pants is illegal * set the record for the world's fastest class-action lawsuit SEGMENT2 * painting eggs is the traditional Iranian way to celebrate * Mahmoud Ahmeni-here's Stepehn kicking him in the balls-ijad * Mir Hussein-in-the-membrane Mousavi ** ** wipes Israel off Google Earth (maps?) * Mousavi supporters believe the election was stolen ** third place finisher was Pat Buchanan, who's too anti-Israel even for Iran * cut off Twitter * Guardian Council ordered partial ** just like Oprah, but with more beheadedness * Mousavi is: * conservative * denies Israel * defend taking hostages * supported fatwah against Salman Rushdie ** could be MLK of Iran ** or Vidal Sassoon * Obama needs to get in there and demand change * if only Iran were a car company * Stephen wants the US to interfere in an election * Karim Sadjapour * Did Ahmadinjad steal the election? ** it was a gift * he was originally elected to get Iran oil money * who is in the streets? ** 2/3 of population is under 30 years old ** too young to remember the 1979 revolution * not all progressives and intellectuals * who is making the money? ** who ever sells kubidah(?) * Mousavi is considered more of a reformer than Ahmeni-not a reformer-ijad * politicians may start wearing ties Stephen Colbert's Balls for Kidz * we all know it's summertime when ** so few Americans have indoors * no better way to enjoy the great outdoors than ** inhaling go-cart dust ** churro dust * Teach-o-tainment series: Stephen Colbert's Balls for Kidz ** Carnivals! * there are different highness requirements for both the passengers and operators Interview * James E. Rodgers ** CEO of Duke Energy ** an energy co CEO in favor of clean coal * confused by his PR ** environmentalist energy company CEO * his job one is to provide electricity * Stephen never turns the lights out because that's when the ghosts come out ** can see his house from space * the US is in transition ** 250,000 years of coal * the US is the Saudi Arabia of coal! * how to transition to a low carbon world? * under the current definition of "clean" his company has no clean energy generating plants ** cannot motorboat the top of the chimney ** cannot take CO2 out of emission * third largest generator of electricity from coal ** chickens on treadmills * he gives lip service * believes in global warming ** it makes it clear what his assignment is * must aspire to * Carbon Sequestration (or carbon capture) ** he cannot define anything to 6-year olds because he is a lawyer ** commercialized it ** bury the carbon in the earth and hope it doesn't escape * The Rapture will fix the whole thing Epilogue * Dr. Colbert wishes a solemn goodnight to The Heroes Gallery File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: File: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments